Alone
by Dallas W
Summary: Johnny goes to check on Dallas after he hears he is stabbed. Not good at summaries.. I'll continue it if someone reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

--

Meh… I'm not sure what drove me to wrote this, and it's kind of pointless since I doubt anyone will review.. But I watched 'The Outsiders' for the first time last night, and it inspired me.. I guess.

So I ended up reading most of the book today..

--

Johnny lay in the old lot, staring off into space.

His parents were in a fight. Again.

Not that it was much of a surprise, considering they fought almost every night.. But he just wished maybe someday there would be some quiet. A gust up wind blew by and he shivered, and zipped up his jacket. He got up, tired of the cold.

Maybe he could crash at the Curtis's house tonight.. He slowly walked down the road to the familiar house, and opened the door quietly. No one was up, so he decided to plop down on the couch.

When he woke up, Darry was reading the paper in the kitchen. "Mornin' Johnny." He said, flipping to the next page. Johnny mumbled a small reply, which sounded funny because he was still half asleep. The screen door emitted a loud 'BANG' as Steve walked in, followed by Two-Bit, with his usual cocky grin on his face.

"Where's Soda? We need to leave," Steve said. Darry shrugged. "I think he's getting dressed. Why do you need him? It's Saturday. You guys shouldn't have work." His eyes never left the paper as he spoke to the two, and Two-Bit frowned. "Oh come on, Superman. We were gonna play football in the lot." He looked over at Johnny. "You wunna play JohnnyCake?" Johnny stood up sleepily, and shook his head.

"Oh…. Come on," Two-Bit said, grinning. "It'll be fun," Soda walked downstairs, and smiled. "'Sup guys?" Two-bit piped up before anyone else could. "We were going to go play football in the lot, wunna join us Soda?" Soda nodded eagerly, and him and Two-Bit raced outside. Johnny yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Oh yeah.." Steve said, starting up a conversation. "Shepard and Dallas got in a big fight last night." Darry shook his head. "They get in fights all the time, though." Johnny listened intently, waiting to see if Dally won. "Hmm.. Yeah, but this one's different. Shepard had got a new gang member who thought Dally was really going to kill him, and ended up stabbing him with a switch." Darry looked up. "Is he alright?" Steve shrugged. "He won't let anyone near him, and he won't go to the hospital either."

Johnny looked pale for a minute, and then Pony came down the stairs. "Morning.." He said, looking at Johnny. "Hey Johnny. What's with you? Your pale." Johnny shook his head. "It's nothing.." Steve looked over. "Ah, Pony. Your finally awake, we're going to go play football in the lot, come on." He said as he walked out the door, and the two reluctantly followed.

Once out at the lot, Steve and Two-Bit had their usual fight about who would be on who's team. When Soda finally broke the fight, it was Johnny and Pony with Soda, and Steve and Two-Bit on teams. When the game started, Steve kept fighting over the ball, and they kept tackling each other instead of the other team. Pony snatched the ball from the ground when they tackled each other, and scored a point. Soda eventually broke up the little, 'fight'. And they continued playing until dark.

When the game was over, Soda flopped down to the ground and declared, "Who wants chocolate cake?" And everyone eagerly ran inside.

All Except Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Don't'cha want to come in, Johnny? It's getting cold." Pony said, zipping up his jacket. "Um.. No. Thanks." Johnny said in his usual quiet voice. "I think I'll head back to my parent's house." Pony nodded. "Well, if you decide you don't want to stay there, you can always come back." Pony said smiling, as he walked up the porch steps. "See ya." Johnny waved. "Bye Pony."

Johnny quickly walked down the streets, making sure to keep out of sight just in case any Socs were near.

The small dark haired boy moved into an alley as a car drove, by and stepped back out. He took the turn to Buck's place, thinking Dallas might be there. 'I'll only stay for a minute,' he thought silently. 'And make sure he's alright.'

He slowly strode up to Buck's place, a party going on obviously. He rang the bell, and was greeted by Buck. He was drunk, and had trouble seeing Johnny, because he kept glancing around.

"Um…" Johnny's small voice started, and Buck looked down at him raising a brow. "Is Dallas here?" Buck thought for a minute, and nodded. "Yeah.. He's upstairs in his room.." Johnny nodded. "Can I go see him?" He frowned. "Why?" Johnny thought for a minute. "Just tell him Johnny's here to see him. He'll let me in."

Buck shrugged. "Yeah.. Whatever kid. Go in." Johnny quickly walked in, stepping over drunks and who knows what else, and walked up the stairs.

Johnny stopped at the rows of doors and pondered which one was Dallas's.

He finally decided on the last door, and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Came a gruff voice.

Definitely not Dallas.

He quickly moved to the next door, and knocked on it.

"What?"

"Dallas?" Johnny said, testing to make sure if it was him.

"Oh.. Hey kid. What do you want?"

Yup, that was Dallas.

"Oh… Um…" Johnny said, trying to fit the right words in his mouth. What would he tell Dallas? That he was worried about him? That he came to check up on him?.. Well, he couldn't say that. Dallas might get mad or something.

He cleared his throat. "Just to uh… Visit."

"Well, come on in. Don't stand out there all night," Dallas ordered.

Johnny nodded and put his hand on the door knob, and opened the door.

--

And that's where I stop. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but if someone reviews and gives me some pointers or something, I'd be very obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Alone

---

Sorry for not updating, I had a bad case of the flu and was unable to breath, and almost sent to the hospital…

Oh yeah, I don't own the Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. But if I was around in the 60's… Yeah, well. Anyway.. Here it is.

---

Johnny opened the old door, and almost gasped when he saw what shape Dally was in. His white-blonde hair was plastered to his face, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was shirtless, and near the side of his stomach, there was a gash, which was poorly bandaged. 'He probably did it himself,' Johnny thought glumly. His ice blue eyes looked up at Johnny, and he managed a small smirk. "Whatcha lookin' at me like that for, kid?"

Johnny closed the door and continued staring. "What..?" He started, but couldn't finish. Dallas frowned. "Oh," He said in his usual annoyed voice, and looked at the gash near his stomach. "I dunno.. It's weird. Last night after I got stabbed, the cut's been feelin' all weird, and it gave me a fever er sumthin'. Probably just a cold," He said, his eyes downcast on a pile of money he'd won at the rodeo a few days back.

Johnny sat down and fumbled with his fingers. "You know," He said quietly, "You should get that checked out. It could be infected. Maybe the switch the guy was using was rusty, and it had tetanus on it or something.."

Dallas growled. "Don't worry about me, kid. Worry about yourself." Johnny flinched, and looked across the room at some torn wallpaper, silent.

"Oh…" Dallas groaned, rubbing his temple. "Look, Johnny, I didn't mean to sound like that.." Johnny looked back up at him, and blinked.

"Look.. Here. I'll make a deal with you so you'll quit worryin' all the time."

Johnny rested his head on his hand and listened. "I'll wash it out tonight, and if it doesn't heal up soon, I'll visit the.. Doctor. I guess."

Johnny grinned, and stood up. "If you need anything Dallas, come over to the Curtis's." Dallas shrugged and stood up, and rubbed his head. "Man, the rooms spinning.." He started to walk, but slumped back down. Johnny frowned.

"Hey Dallas," He said silently.

"What kid?"

"Your beds the other way, you were headed for the wall."

Dallas just sat there with a sort of 'Oh' expression on his face.

Johnny kept back laughter and lightly picked Dallas's arms up and half dragged, half carried him to his bed, and pulled the covers over him. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said silently and started to walk out.

"Hey Johnny," He said in an odd tone, completely different from his usually gruff voice. Johnny looked back, staring concerned. "Yes?" There was a small silence, and Dally finally spoke up. "Could you stay a little longer?" Johnny stared for a few minutes, thinking this was a joke. But Dallas looked serious, and his voice held no hint of a lie. He nodded.

"Sure Dal," He said quietly, and sat on the edge of Dallas's bed.

"So.." Dallas started, "You want to talk or something? I haven't been able to sleep lately, and.." He stopped talking when he felt a cold hand hit his forehead. "Dal, are you running a fever? Maybe you should go to the hospital now," Johnny said worriedly.

Dallas rolled his eyes and shoved Johnny's hand off his forehead. "I'm not sick! Or… not that sick anyway," He said annoyed, and Johnny sat there motionless.

"What's wrong with me wanting to talk?" Dallas said venomously.

"Is…." Johnny said, thinking for a minute. "That a trick question?"

Dallas sighed, and wiped his forehead annoyed. He couldn't start yelling at the kid, so he sat there silently.

"So," Johnny said, a strange calmness to his voice. "What do you want to talk about?" He held back a small snicker, thinking about stupid stuff that giddy school girls talked about.

Dallas shrugged.

Johnny thought for a minute.

"So, why did you get in a fight with Shepard?"

Dallas shrugged again. "Probably something stupid.. I was to drunk to remember, anyway."

Johnny sighed, and stared at the carpet. This was getting boring.

"Oh yeah, you need to wash your cut out." Johnny said suddenly remembering the promise Dally made.

Dallas grumbled something along the lines of, "I'll do it later," And rolled onto his stomach.

Johnny sighed and flopped over on Dallas's bed.

Dallas moved his head sideways on his pillow, looking at Johnny. Johnny's face was still bruised from a few days ago when his dad got mad and drunk again. Dallas got more and more pissed off at that kid's dad everyday.

Johnny sensed he was being looked at and turned his head over to Dallas, cocking a brow. "What?" He said in his usual quiet voice.

Dallas almost felt like reaching his hand out toward Johnny's bruise.

He almost felt a tinge of something more than brotherly love for the boy..

But emptied the thoughts out of his head.

"Hey Johnny," He said quietly, averting his gaze from the sixteen year old.

Johnny looked over at him, confused. "Yeah?"

"You.. Shouldn't be here." He said quietly, and brushed his hair out of his face. "I'll see you around."

Johnny nodded, and got up off of the bed and walked toward the door.

He looked back for a minute, knowing something more could've happened. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, and left quietly.

Dallas sighed, resting underneath the covers. "Today.." He said to himself. "Just wasn't the right day. Maybe someday in the future.." and he slowly slid off into a dreamless sleep.

But what he didn't know is that the day would never come, and he would die alone.

-----

Meh.. I'm in a depressed mood, so I decided to end it this way. I doubt anyone will review because you'll all be ticked off, but this is where it ends. I'm going to start a new story though, with lots of chapters.. So look out for that.. I guess.


End file.
